Pikachu x Wolverine
by TheSeaQueen00
Summary: Pre-Logan, for sure. Still fucked, I entered a porn-off with some jack-off at my school. He never submitted his. I won by default.


Ash travelled through the forest, desperately lost and in need of a map. His legs brushed through overgrown grass as his eyes scanned and rescanned the forest in front of him. His trusty pokemon Pikachu on his shoulder, listening for other signs of life. A large rustle came from behind the two, wild pokemon screaming in surprise and small underbrush being trampled by a large animal.

"Here we go, Pikachu! I have a good feeling about this one." Ash whispered to the yellow mouse, who nodded in agreement. Ash readied a pokeball from his bag, holding it at his side while Pikachu became ready to pounce on the new, strange pokemon. Suddenly a large, hairy man, at least 7 feet tall, naked and covered blood emerged from the deep of the woods. He grunted, smelling the fear emanating off of one of the beings before him. The other, the surprising of the two, trembled with a newfound sexual want, the likes of which it never thought it could experience. The little pokemon stared wide-eyed at the hunk in front of him, his nether regions bared and very _in front_ of the mouse's face.

"Where am I?" The man demanded, his voice rough and gravelly. Ash trembled, his legs shaking. He didn't know whether he should run, or stay and fight.

'Fight what?' he would ask himself, 'if we run he'll catch us, he may even kill us'. Before the black-haired boy could react, Pikachu was off his shoulder and standing in front of the beast. "Pika-" Ash began, before he noticed two things off about his friend. One, was that Pikachu was holding the pokeball that Ash had brought out. Two, something large and pink protruded out from between Pikachu's legs, thick and dripping something. "What the fu-" Ash startled, the small mouse turning and throwing the pokeball at Ash. Ash disappeared inside it in a flash of red, the ball shaking three times before a locking sound echoed throughout the now-empty section of woodland.

"What was that?" The man demanded, his eyes frantically searching for the boy, settling now on the red and white orb that lay on the ground. "Where the fuck am I?" In a blink the yellow mouse was hanging in front of Logan's face by his shoulders, the small animal's lips on his. Logan was taken aback, but ultimately powered into the kiss. It had been so long since Jean had died, so long since he had felt an embrace, any embrace. The mouse put its tongue to the wild-man's lips, and he gladly parted them to allow the strange creature entrance. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, tongues clashing, exploring each other's wet caverns. Wolverine couldn't take it any longer, and roughly laid the pokemon down on it's back on the forest floor. He could feel the lust powering off of the mouse, small jolts of electricity shocking Logan's naked form. Pikachu's tongue lolled out of his mouth in pleasure as Logan took the large pink rod into his hand, pumping it up and down. Precum dripped from the tip, coating the shaft in sticky liquid. Suddenly Logan's mouth was on his cock, tongue dipping into the tip and running up and down along the veins of the thick length. Pikachu gasped,

"~Pika~". In an instant the mouse felt something wet and tight on his penis, pumping it up and down. The mouse looked up to see the wild-man riding him cowboy-style. Logan's moans shook the trees surrounding them. Electricity shook Logan's body, coursing through his adamantium bones. Pikachu felt the base of his shaft tingle with electricity, his small lungs heaving with exercise. Pikachu took charge, throwing Logan on his back and pounding him missionary style. Wolverine felt submissive, but beautifully full. Full of the small mouse's thick, long cock. He felt the cum dripping into him, hot against his already burning asshole. Wolverine felt an explosion of stars in his body, coursing up to his head. Pikachu could see the change in the beast-man's body language, and continued to pound his prostate. Wolverine felt himself getting close, and Pikachu could feel himself on the edge of release. Logan's clenched ass made it tough for Pikachu to pound Wolverine like he wanted, so he slowed down, gyrating himself while he was sheathed inside of the man. Wolverine couldn't take it any longer, and he came hard all over his chest, a little splattering onto Pikachu's face and upper chest. The waves of pleasure reached the small mouse, and with one last pump, ejaculated deep into the wild-man's asshole. He felt his cum dripping out of the man, running down Pikachu's own legs. He collapsed in a heap onto the thighs of the much larger man, whose chest heaved in and out with the need for more release. With the mouse unconscious, Wolverine stood up on trembling legs, dropping onto his knees. He grabbed the mouse from the waist, pushing into him with one large thrust. His cock was already wet with his own cum, and he pounded Pikachu until he came again, much quicker this time. Next he turned the mouse over, fucking it's mouth until he could hear the teeth snapping off one by one with each thrust. Satisfied, he threw the now-bloody mouse on the ground, panting, but with satisfaction. Finally, the small red and white ball broke open, and Ash popped back out. He took a look at his battered friend on the ground, the breathing shallow and blood pooling beneath the dirty, yellow fur.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked, before Wolverine unsheathed his claws and stabbed Ash through the midsection, watching Ash's life bleed out of his eyes. He dropped the boy's corpse, before stabbing the mouse in the head for good measure.

"Thanks for the jack, bub." Wolverine smirked, walking away into a silent forest, dread pressing into the very earth of this new, strange world Logan found himself in.


End file.
